Confesiones
by Enganchada
Summary: Jane aclara a Lisbon lo que le dijo Loralei.
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado una semana desde que Jane volvió al CBI y a Loralei la metieron en la cárcel con la máxima seguridad posible, esperando a que hable. Lisbon llega a su despacho como cada mañana y encuentra un vaso de café de esos que son para llevar y una nota en la mesa:

_¿Qué tal has dormido? Espero que bien. Aquí tienes tu ración de café como cada mañana para recargar tus pilas a tope. ¿Pero por qué no te lo tomas mientras ves las vistas de la ciudad?_

_Atentamente: Patrick Jane_

Lisbon puso una sonrisa de tonta que no podía con ella, y es que Jane podía ser tan romántico a veces… Así que sin más dilación fue al ático para ver las vistas de la ciudad.

- Hola.

- Oh, hola – dijo sentado en una silla y giró la cabeza para saludarla –. Veo que leíste mi mensaje.

- Sí.

- Me alegro que estés aquí – dijo con una sonrisa –. Toma asiento.

- Tenías razón, bonitas vistas. – dijo al sentarse y ver las vistas de la ciudad.

- Sí… la verdad es que me encanta – dijo con mirada puesta en la ciudad –. Aunque de noche es más bonito, a la luz de la luna, con un montón de estrellas.

- Menuda cursilada. – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Cursi? ¿Eso crees? – dijo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa –. Luego os quejáis de que no hay hombres románticos y cuando los hay les decís esas cosas.

- Era broma, no te pongas así.

- ¿Una broma? Sí claro.

- Bueno mira no me voy a poner a discutir contigo.

- Menuda eres.

- ¿Menuda soy? ¿Y tú? Ahí acostándote con la lagarta de Loralei que al final resultó trabajar para John El Rojo. ¿Perdiste facultades o qué?

- En realidad no. – dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, sino mirando a la calle.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso lo sabías?

- Tuve que hacerlo. – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Para que mi plan funcionase. Tenía que hacer creer a John El Rojo que había pasado página e incluso me había vuelto loco y convertido en un estafador de nuevo. Yo sabía que Loralei ocultaba algo cuando le conté cosas las cuales una persona normal se asustaría y se iría. Pero ella no se fue, sino que siguió allí e incluso pagó mi fianza.

- Y al final para qué, para nada. Porque tu plan no resultó, como siempre.

- Pues… al parecer… se lo creyó, pero alguien del FBI le dijo que todo esto era una farsa.

- ¿En serio este hombre tiene amigos en el FBI? Ya no te puedes fiar de quién es bueno o es malo.

- Pues sí. Oye – dijo mirándola con tristeza –, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname.

- No si… no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, ni que fuéramos pareja. – dijo con ojos llorosos.

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta que nos peleemos.

- Está bien, te perdono. Dime una cosa… pudiendo aprovechar tu oportunidad de coger a John El Rojo, bueno, o al menos verle la cara, aunque lamentablemente fue Wainright quien estaba en el coche, pero creíamos que era John El Rojo. Pero bueno, al grano, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Qué te lo impidió?

Entonces Jane cogió las manos de ella suavemente y le dio un beso sin dejar de mirar a Lisbon.

- Temía por tu seguridad, Lisbon. Posibilidades de coger a John El Rojo hay muchas, pero pensar que te podía perder… hizo que decidiese no enfrentarme a él. Eres lo más bueno y puro que tengo Teresa, y no quería perderte. – dijo mientras seguía con la mano pegada a la de ella.

Entonces Jane levantó su mano junto a la de ella y las abrieron en el aire pegando ambas palmas para luego entrelazar sus manos.

- Siempre me tendrás aquí, Patrick, siempre. Recuérdalo.

- Lo sé.

Y tras esto una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, pero una llamada al móvil de Lisbon hizo que ese momento mágico terminase.

- Caso nuevo, ¿nos vamos?

- Venga vamos.

Y mientras están caminando Jane le dice a Lisbon lo mucho que echaba de menoa resolver casos.

- Aunque prepárate, porque vuelvo con las pilas recargadas.

- Para darme problemas ¿no?

- ¡Exacto!

- No por Dios otra vez no.

- Oh vamos Lisbon sé sincera, echabas de menos a este Jane, ¿no es así?

- No.

- Venga Lisbon no mientas.

- Está bien... sí…

- ¡Perfecto!

Lisbon soltó una pequeña risa.

- Me encanta verte sonreír así. – dijo con cara de felicidad.

- Y a mí me encanta tenerte de vuelta.

Tras esto siguieron caminando y comentando lo que había pasado en sus vidas durante esos seis meses.


	2. Chapter 2

_En principio sólo iba a haber un capítulo, pero decidí hacer dos más porque quise escribir un poco más sobre el desarrollo del Jisbon. Decir que no es un Fic en plan historia larga, sino que aparece los comienzos del Jisbon romántico y luego salta al Jisbon ya más profundo, tanto que deciden casarse y formar una familia. Espero que les guste los dos nuevos capítulos._

Jane llamó a Lisbon para quedar el sábado temprano para ver el Sol cuando sale. Era un parque que estaba cerca de donde vivían y a esa hora estaba completamente solo.

- Hola Jane.

- Hola Lisbon, llegas puntual, ya quedan pocos minutos para que el Sol salga. ¿Alguna vez has visto al Sol salir?

- Así no.

- Pues te va a encantar, es precioso.

- Supongo que sí.

Lisbon vio que Jane estaba concentrado mirando al frente y ella no pudo evitar acercar su mano a la de él para entrelazarlas. Jane giró la cara hacia ella con una sonrisa, ella respondió de igual manera.

- Te quiero. – dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Y yo a ti. – entonces Lisbon levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Jane, una mirada tierna como nunca antes le había visto. Lisbon se acercó a él para besarlo, pero él giró la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no quieres besarme?

- Ya sabes el motivo.

- John El Rojo sabe lo nuestro, sabes que no podrás protegerme eternamente y llegará el día en el que me atrape.

- Lo sé, pero también sé que él está esperando a que tú y yo tengamos algo para atraparte, así que no quiero darle ese gusto.

- Pero… ¿y qué hay de malo que nos demos un beso solamente?

- Todo Teresa, todo. Porque cuando te bese no podré parar, cuando pruebe el sabor de tus labios tendré deseos de más, serán una droga para mí y querré llegar a más y no quiero eso, porque eso implicará que John El Rojo irá a por ti.

Entonces vieron cómo el Sol salía por el horizonte.

- Es precioso. – dijo Lisbon.

- Sí, pero no tanto como tú. – Lisbon sonrió. Jane le dio un beso en la mano y otro en la mejilla.

- Bueno y… ¿qué planes tienes? ¿O ya nos volvemos a casa?

- No, yo había pensado seguir caminando un rato por este parque y luego prepararnos para irnos a la playa.

- ¿A la playa?

- Ajá.

- Si te parece bien.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Si quieres llamamos a los chicos.

- No, los chicos déjalos tranquilos, además, las citas son cosas de dos.

- ¿Una cita? ¿Y quién ha dicho que esto sea una cita?

Lisbon lo miro con mirada fulminante.

- Era broma. – dijo con una sonrisa para calmar el ambiente.

- Ya. – dijo con sonrisa picarona. Jane respondió igual.

- Bueno qué, ¿nos vamos?

- Venga.

Ambos se fueron agarrados de la mano sonriendo, pero entonces antes de entrar cada uno en sus coches, Jane rodeó el cuello de Lisbon con su brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella hizo lo mismo.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane y Lisbon tuvieron que salir corriendo de Sacramento ya que se enteraron de que John El Rojo iba a comenzar su plan para atrapar a Lisbon, así que fueron a sus casas y cogieron lo indispensable. Para escapar contaron con la ayuda del equipo.

- Conozco una cabaña en el bosque. – dijo Jane.

- ¿Y cómo es que la conoces? - preguntó Lisbon.

- Porque de vez en cuando me iba al bosque para pensar y la encontré, está abandonada.

- Pues venga, vamos. – dijo Cho.

Cho estaba conduciendo la furgoneta de la Brigada, Van Pelt de copiloto y Rigsby detrás junto con Jane y Lisbon. Al llegar a la cabaña miraron si realmente estaba vacía y al ver que así era se quedaron allí. Cayó la noche, el equipo estaba fuera con la furgoneta vigilando y Jane y Lisbon dentro hablando de sus cosas.

- No me puedo creer que tengamos que estar así. – dijo Lisbon con ojos húmedos.

- Yo tampoco…

Jane y Lisbon estaban encima de unas mantas y encima de ellas los sacos de dormir, ya que no había camas.

- Tanto sacrificio para nada, porque al final John El Rojo nos está atacando.

- Lo sé.

- Ojalá hubiésemos aprovechado para estar juntos.

- Y yo, pero por tu seguridad intenté hacerlo así para no arriesgarnos aunque al final no sirvió de nada. Lo siento tanto. – dijo mirando a Lisbon con los ojos húmedos y con un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces Lisbon le tocó la mejilla y Jane besó su muñeca. Al encontrarse sus miradas pegaron sus frentes y sus narices. Tenían los ojos húmedos a punto de llorar y un nudo en la garganta.

- Te quiero. – dijo Lisbon con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y yo a ti. – dijo también con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces ya no pudieron aguantar más y se empezaron a besar. Como dijo Jane en cuanto la besara ya no podría parar, el sabor de sus labios se convertirían en una droga para él. El beso se volvió más apasionado, sin embargo luego se relajaron un poco y empezaron a besarse tierno mientras uno le quitaba la ropa al otro. Mientras lo hacían ambos no podían evitar besar y tocar al otro, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Al terminar, un gran halo de felicidad recorría la habitación, nada ni nadie los podría separar y si es así el otro iría en busca del otro.

- Te quiero. – dijo Jane mientras la besaba en el cuello, hombro y brazo.

- Yo también. – dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Jane, ya que este estaba detrás suya, a sus espaldas.

- Cuando esto acabe nos vamos a casar y tendremos un hijo, ¿qué te parece? – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Me parece bien, pero quiero conservar mi apellido de soltera.

- Me parece bien.

- ¿Y cómo llamaremos al bebé? Que por cierto, quiero dos como mínimo.

- ¿Dos? Ya estás pidiendo tú mucho.

- No te quejes, que quien los tendrá nueve meses seré yo.

- Está bien. Pues nombres… no sé… Teresa para niña y para el niño…

- Patrick.

- Samuel.

- ¿Samuel?

- Sí, Samuel, sé que te haría mucha ilusión llamarlo como Bosco. De hecho… había pensado… ¿qué te parece Samuel Virgil?

- ¿Virgil? ¿Por Minelli?

- Ajá.

- Estás loco.

- ¿Loco? Dos nombres de dos hombres que quieres mucho, yo creo que eso es bonito.

- Está bien… Pero aceptaré que lo llames así si llamas a nuestra hija Angela.

- Teresa… yo…

- Sé que te gustaría llamarla así.

- La verdad es que sí, pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- ¿Estás segura?

- Totalmente.

- Está bien. Angela y Samuel Virgil entonces.

- Sí – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos por el cansancio –. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noche mi amor. – dijo cerrando los ojos también.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que saliera el Sol se fueron todos camino al aeropuerto donde Jane y Lisbon se irían en el primer vuelo de la mañana.

- París, me gusta, ¿no te parece romántico?

- En este momento no estoy para romanticismos, Jane.

- Bueno bueno, perdone usted.

- Ya he comprado los billetes, debéis iros. – dijo Cho con su talante serio.

- Gracias chicos. Os lo agradecemos en el alma. Espero que nos visitéis.

- Por supuesto jefa.

- Claro que sí. – dijo Van Pelt.

- No lo dudes jefa. – dijo Rigsby.

- Habéis sido compañeros leales y buenos amigos, nunca os olvidaremos, ah y por favor, a partir de ahora llamadme Teresa y a él… Bueno a él llamadlo como os apetezca.

- ¡Ey!

Entonces todos empezaron a reír. Oyeron que el vuelo estaba a punto de salir y se fueron corriendo para entrar en el avión. Sería un día muy triste para todos, pero al menos Lisbon estaría a salvo de John El Rojo y comenzaría una nueva vida con Jane.


End file.
